


Karlena Answers Fan Questions

by potstickermaster



Series: catco lifestyle | youtuber series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Most definitely crack at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: “We’re not going to make a POV video of that,” Kara mumbles with a hot blush, and Lena smirks at the camera before bursting into laughter.





	Karlena Answers Fan Questions

The video cuts to medium shot of Lena Luthor, looking behind the camera. She wears a simple black band tee, her hair loose and straight over both her shoulders.  “All good?” She asks, to which a voice answers. 

“You look good.” 

Lena laughs and rolls her eyes. Kara giggles and joins her on the couch. The blonde is wearing a white crop top, her hair a bit mussed up. “It’s rolling though. Hey everyone!” She says, waving both hands to the camera. She pushes up her glasses and grins as Lena greets the camera with a  _ hello!  _ and a waggle of her right hand. “Welcome to our first video!” 

Lena nods. “First one together,” she supplies with a smile. Kara looks at her and beams, eyes practically sparkling behind her glasses. 

“Yeah, first one together,” she parrots, then turns to the camera again. “And for our first video, we’re going to answer your questions! Well. Some of them.”

“Or what I like to call it—baptism by fire.” Lena smirks and scoots forward to pick up her phone. She shows it to the camera with a little laugh. “Just so everyone knows, we  _ do  _ see all your comments and questions.” She snickers and shakes her head. “ _ Everything.”  _

Kara scrunches her nose and hides her face behind her hands, then buries her head on Lena’s shoulder. The raven-haired woman laughs. “Everything,” she repeats, patting Kara’s head, “and we’ve braved some of them to get a couple of questions we’re answering today. So! Let’s start. Straighten up, Kara,” she says, nudging the blonde to sit upright.

“But I’m not straight,” Kara mumbles. Lena stares blankly at her until she laughs. “Give me that.” She reaches for Lena’s phone, which the CEO relinquishes. “Mkay. First up is, and a lot of you have been asking this actually— _ how long have you been together?” _

“A year and four months,” Lena answers easily. 

“Has it been that more than a year already?” Kara asks. 

Lena glances at her and quirks her lips. “Have we started counting from the same month?” She teases. Kara laughs. 

“No, I mean, it doesn’t—” She laughs and ducks her head. “It doesn’t feel like it’s been that long.”

Lena bites her lip. “Doesn’t it?” She chuckles and shrugs. “Is that a good thing or a bad thing?”

“Clearly a good thing.” 

The raven-haired woman raises an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“It’s- It’s cheesy,” Kara says with a puff of air on her cheeks. 

“Do tell,” Lena begs, turning to her fully and putting an arm over the back of the couch. Kara sighs and pushes her glasses up, relenting. 

“It’s just… You know. Everything always feels new with you?” Kara offers.

A slow smile spreads on Lena’s red-painted lips. “No way.” Kara grins, too, and Lena swats her shoulder playfully. “Shut up, okay, now that you said it, it  _ is  _ cheesy.”

“I did save you from the humiliation of saying it out loud,” Kara defends. Lena laughs and tells her to read the next question. Kara looks at the camera. “Anyway, a year and four months, and as most of you seem to be great at research and theories, I’m pretty sure you’ll know at what point that is.” 

“It’s pretty impressive, actually,” Lena murmurs with a scratch of the corner of her left eyebrow, “a little shady, but impressive.”

Kara chuckles and shakes her head, but focuses on the phone in her hand to read the next question. “ _ Lena Luthor protection squad _ on Twitter tweeted you and said  _ Do you read all our comments? When will you notice us, please notice us. _ ” She reads, then looks up at Lena to laugh. She turns to the camera. “Lee’s answered this earlier.”

“Every. Thing,” Lena says, bobbing her head twice. “Personally, the mean ones are amusing for the most part, but my favorites  _ have  _ to be the thirst ones. Not the ones about myself, clearly, but about you,” she tells Kara with a smirk. 

Kara gasps. “ _ Wait _ , you haven’t told me about the daddy thing,” she says, placing a hand on Lena’s forearm. 

“Oh!” Lena puts a finger against her lips. “I’ve totally forgotten about that.“

“Yeah! You promised to explain it to me after we shot the thirst tweets thing—”

“You got hungry and wanted to catch the cut-off at the Korean buffet place.” Lena eyes the camera at this. “We can never do  _ anything  _ when she’s hungry.”

“No one can,” Kara defends with a huff. “Anyway, so explain it to me now.” 

Lena snickers and shakes her head. Kara is quiet though, and when the raven-haired woman looks at her to find her waiting expectantly, she raises both eyebrows. “You’re serious.” 

Kara nods enthusiastically. “Obviously.”

Lena bites her lip and chuckles a little before fiddling with her phone. She hands it to the blonde.

“What’s—” Kara furrows her eyebrows and takes the phone to read it. Lena bites back a laugh as she reads. “A term of affection used to describe someone attractive..." She mumbles under her breath. The blonde’s cheeks grow red as she whispers something that sounds like  _ sexually dominant  _ until she groans and covers her face with one hand as she gives the phone back to Lena. “Why do you even know this?” She asks with a little whine. 

Lena laughs and shrugs. “I had Quinn debrief me about it the first time she sent me some screenshots for ‘my amusement’,” she explains with air quotes. “Quinn’s the head of L-Corp’s PR team by the way. Hey Quinn,” she greets with another laugh. She turns to Kara. “I’m pretty sure she’s going to chide me for making these videos because I give her more work,” she muses. She looks back at the camera and grins apologetically. “Sorry Quinn. Remind me to give you a raise. Wait, what was I talking about?” She laughs again. “Oh, right. Um. For the most part they  _ are  _ amusing, except the ones where people ask me to choke them.” She bites her lip then raises an eyebrow at the camera. “I want to say something but I feel like—”

“Yeah no, don’t say it,” Kara says, raising a hand to cover Lena’s mouth, but the raven-haired woman laughs and pushes it away. 

“I wasn’t,” Lena assures with a smirk. “How does it feel, knowing people think you’re such a  _ daddy?” _

The blonde seems to blush again as she ducks her head with a groan. Lena giggles and wraps one arm around her shoulders, then eyes the camera knowingly. “She’s flattered.” 

Kara huffs and sits up, pulling slightly away from Lena, and playfully glares at the woman. Lena only laughs again and pecks Kara’s cheek. “I think it’s all the shirts you wear.” 

“You like my shirts,” Kara mumbles.

“I think everyone does,” Lena agrees with a smirk.

The video cuts to Lena and Kara, with the blonde’s hair this time in a ponytail. “Why do people ask me to choke them anyway,” Kara mumbles. Lena snickers and the blonde glares at her. Kara looks at the camera. “Those kinds of things need lengthy discussions,” she says with an point of her index finger. 

“Took us, what? Two days?” Lena pipes in as she scrolls down on her phone. Kara whips her attention to her with an incredulous gasp and a bright blush on her cheeks. 

“Shut up,” Kara mumbles, and Lena just winks at her.

“Next question, darling,” Lena says. “ _ Let’s go lesbians  _ wants to know if we share clothes. The answer is sometimes.” Kara snickers and whispers something in Lena’s ear. Lena rolls her eyes playfully. “Fine, all the time, I steal Kara’s clothes all the time when I’m in her place. In my defense, boxer shorts are  _ really  _ comfortable. And Kara’s got these soft, well-worn sweatshirts that feel like  _ heaven.  _ Honest to god.” 

“She has stolen a lot of my clothes,” Kara says with a blank expression. “And the only clothes I can only really ever wear from Lena’s wardrobe are her coats… And her watches and belts, because I can  _ never  _ rock CEO clothes the way she can.” 

“Is that a compliment?” Lena laughs.

Kara grins at her. “It most definitely is a compliment, sweetheart,” she says with a laugh. 

Lena smiles at her, warm and content, before looking back at her phone. “Okay,” she says, reading the next question. “Who replies faster to text messages? Kara does.” 

The blonde snorts. “I get that you’re busy.” Then she frowns and glances at Lena before looking back at the camera. “A lot of times though, she leaves me on read.”

“She hates it,” Lena giggles.

“I don’t  _ hate  _ it,” Kara mutters. “It just- It worries me.” 

Lena coos and pats Kara’s thigh. “At this point, she’s learned that during work, the best way to contact me is through my secretary.”

“You should just quit,” Kara says with a hum, “or you know, work from home and stuff so you could text me a lot.” 

“You’re not even supposed to be texting during work.”

“Yeah but no one knows that,” Kara mumbles.

Lena laughs. “Literally everyone will if you put this on the video.”

“Right…” Kara shrugs. “What’s the next question?” 

Lena bursts out laughing and mutters  _ you’re too cute  _ before taking her phone again. “Who’s the top?” Lena reads with a smirk. She licks her lips and glances at Kara, who groans and covers her blushing face with both hands. 

“This is why I didn’t want you to compile the questions,” she mumbles against her hands.

“Yes, but it’s so fun to see you squirm,” Lena shoots back with a grin. “Are you going to answer it though?”

Kara puffs her cheeks. She crosses her arms as Lena giggles lightly, then pats her thigh again. “You don’t have to answer it, love,” Lena assures, and just as she looks to her phone for the next question, Kara clears her throat.

“Most of the time,” she mumbles. Lena quirks her eyebrow and smiles in satisfaction, though there is a hint of a blush on her pale cheeks. She glances to the camera.

“Make of that what you will,” Lena says with a laugh and she kisses Kara’s temple then murmurs  _ thank you for being a good sport.  _ Kara seems to relax at that and she bites her lip, looking at Lena with an affectionate glance with the blush still on her cheeks. Lena goes on the read the next question, then pauses. “I’ll repeat what I said last time—”

“You will not,” Kara huffs, playfully glaring at Lena, who then laughs.

“Fine,” she giggles, and continues to read. “Um,  _ how do your date nights go? _ ” Lena seems to think about it, scratches her temple for a moment, but it’s Kara who speaks first.

“Depends on where we go, I guess?” She tells Lena. The raven-haired woman nods.

“Yeah, I suppose, because we—” She waves her hands. “We take turns taking each other out and it’s an adventure each time.”

Kara snorts. “Ow,” she says with a laugh, clutching her nose. Lena raises an eyebrow at her. “Sorry, I just remembered that one time you made me try kombucha—”

“Oh that was horrifying,” Lena laughs. She turns to the camera, laughter still on her lips. “Kara literally trusts me with everything—”

“Not after the kombucha incident,” Kara pipes in.

“—that she didn’t even bat an eye when I asked us to go to this kombucha place downtown.” Lena giggles and covers her eyes for a moment, then glances at Kara who rolls her eyes. “That was our, what? Fourth month or something? And she—” Lena pauses to laugh. “I didn’t know if you were trying to impress me or something—”

“I  _ trusted  _ you!” Kara exclaims.

Lena takes one of Kara’s hands and guffaws. “She managed to finish  _ half  _ of the glass before she looks at me and seriously says- What was that you said?” 

Kara sighs. “I like you and so I want to be honest—”

Lena continues with a laugh. “So I want to be honest but this drink tastes like stomach acid. Her actual words.” 

Kara scrunches her nose. “Suffice to say I Google everything before we go out now.” 

“So yeah,” the raven-haired woman giggles. “Everything’s an adventure during date nights, especially when we go out. When we’re busy though we mostly just stay in and watch movies, order dinner.”

“Pizza,” Kara says. She turns to Lena. “Do they know you don’t like pineapples on pizza?” When Lena shrugs, Kara turns to the camera. “She doesn’t like pineapples on pizza.”

“A lot of people don’t,” Lena defends. 

Kara shakes her head and scoffs. “It’s one of the deal breakers dating her, honestly. Pineapple is good for you,” she tells Lena.

The woman smirks. “And you,” she says suggestively, making Kara choke on air. Lena just laughs and pats her back. “Just not on my pizza darling.” 

Kara rolls her eyes and mutters something. “Anyway, next question,” she says clearly this time. Lena laughs again. 

“Okay,” the raven-haired woman says. “Hm, someone wants to know if I could lick nutella off your abs.” When Kara snorts, Lena hums and shows her the phone. “Just in case you think I’m shitting you.” 

Kara glances at the phone, then scowls at Lena. “This is why you made me wear a crop top, didn’t you?” 

“I didn’t make you wear it,” Lena smirks. “I suggested it looked hot.” 

Kara grumbles under her breath. “How are we even going to do that?” 

Lena laughs. “You get nutella from the kitchen and I lick it off your abs,” she says simply.

“We’re not going to make a POV video of that,” Kara mumbles with a hot blush, and Lena smirks at the camera before bursting into laughter.

“No one said it has to be a POV video!” Lena defends. 

The video cuts to Kara and Lena, sitting side by side on the couch. In Lena’s hand is a jar of nutella. “So. Kara is ticklish,” she says with a small giggle, “so we’ve reached a compromise.” 

Kara bites her lip and crosses her arms. “Alex is going to block our channel at this point,” she mutters. 

“She won’t,” Lena laughs, “now show everyone the majestic Kara Danvers abs.” 

“I hate you so much,” Kara laughs as she puts her hands on her face. She scoots lower on the couch though, leans back against it and shows the sliver of skin exposed by her crop top. Lena waggles her eyebrows at the camera before opening the jar of nutella. She takes a spoon as well and scoops half of the spread before putting it on pale skin, a slather of chocolate from above Kara’s belly button and goes up a mere inch. 

Kara hisses. “Why is it cold?” 

“Stay still,” Lena instructs. Kara squirms and giggles as Lena spreads it a bit more.

“It  _ tickles.” _

“Fine,” Lena laughs. She licks the spoon clean and covers the jar, then sets both aside. She looks at Kara. “Are you ready?” 

“No,” Kara giggles again. “Get on with it.”

Lena bites back a grin and looks at the camera before turning to Kara. She takes her index finger and runs it from Kara’s belly button up. Kara bites her lip, too, but squirms nonetheless, and Lena raises an eyebrow at her before she takes the tip of her finger to her mouth and sucks the nutella off of it. 

The video cuts to Kara and Lena again, though this time Lena’s hair is in a messy bun. They both grin at the camera. 

“That was horrible.” Kara fiddles with her glasses. “Whoever sent that question will face my full wrath when I find out who they are.”

“It was a good question,” Lena corrects. “ _ Really  _ good _ ,”  _ she repeats with a smirk. 

“Anyway, that’s that!” Kara says with a shaky laugh. “Um. If you want to see more of us, do let us know by leaving a comment, and maybe suggesting what next we’ll do?”

Lena nods. “Otherwise we’ll just stop this and make sex tapes for our own consumption,” she says flatly. Kara covers her face with both her hands and collapses back on the couch with a groan of  _ shut up  _ as Lena bursts out into giggles.

The video ends with a black frame and the text  _ Subscribe! Please.  _

 


End file.
